Smile
by Super Shadow21
Summary: (The sequel to Set I Off) It's been one year since Sonic and Shadow first started dating and Shadow has a little present for her boyfriend, but will Sonic like it? Fem!Sonadow


**Smile**

**A.N- *****pushes aside rock that I've been living under for the few moths, gets out and pushes rock back***** Hello beloved readers! Hehe… please don't hurt me… I-I've been meaning to update things but I've been busy with school work... and Instagram… and YouTube… and life… hehehehe…^_^U**

**ANYWAY! This is the sequel to Set It Off, so yes you will need to have read that to understand this properly, but you can read this as a stand-alone. But aside from that ON WITH THE STORY! Disclaimer: Only in my dreams…**

**~X~**

Shadow brushed her long hair over her shoulder as she walked down the corridor to the gym, where the annul Battle of The Bands was being held. She sighed as she passed the same gray, boring lockers that sat on the peach coloured walls as she did everyday, but today was different. It was different because today she would be singing a song to her boyfriend, Sonic, as their one year anniversary present.

Shadow looked down at the light blue tiled floor and frowned, sure she knew she could sing, everyone told her so, but Sonic had never heard her sing before; would he like it, or would he hate it? '_Damn him,_' Shadow glared daggers at the ground as she thought this, '_he always gets me worked up like this, fucking annoyingly handsome hedgehog._'

"I spy with my little eye, a beautiful, smart and sexy hedgehog with eye's the colour of rubies and long ebony and crimson quills~" Sonic said in a singsong voice as Shadow approached him.

Shadow looked up at the cobalt and peach hedgehog. "I spy with _my_ little eye, a handsome moron." She retorted with a sweet smile as Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist with a chuckle.

When Sonic pulled away Shadow got a good look at what he was wearing, he was wearing a gray long sleaved shirt under a navy blue T-shirt with denim jeans and his favourite red shoes. "Ya like what ya see, babe?" Sonic said with a wink and a smirk.

Shadow chuckled, a light blush on her cheeks. "We've had this convocation before, Sonic," she reached up and grabbed his ear, twisting it just enough to make him yelp. "Never, I mean _never _call me 'babe' in public, ya got that, _babe_?"

"Yes ma'am." The blue hedgehog said, blushing bright red. She let go. "Ya'know when you do stuff like that you're pretty hot." He said with a sly smirk.

Shadow laughed and pushed him toward the gym doors leading backstage. "Anyway you're on next, you big douch."

Sonic blow a kiss to her just before he disappeared behind the doors.

**~X~**

"And now, SHADOW ROBOTNIK!" Vector, the announcer for the show yelled in to the microphone with a big smile.

Shadow sighed, before fixing her strapless crimson dress and stepping out on to the stage. She took the microphone. "Umm, before I begin I just wanted to say that I'm dedicating this song to my boyfriend, Sonic. Happy one year anniversary, sweetheart." Shadow let out a slow breath to calm her nerves before starting.

"_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_Oh, oh_

_But you don't really give a shit_

_You go with it, go with it, go with it._

_'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

_Yo-u said "Hey,_

_What's your name?"_

_It took one look_

_And now we're not the same_

_Yeah you said "Hey."_

_And since that day_

_You stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame_

_(Yeah)_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile_

_Last night I blacked out I think_

_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_

_I remember making out and then, oh, oh_

_I woke up with a new tattoo_

_Your name was on me and my name was on you_

_I would do it all over again_

_Yo-u said "Hey,_

_What's your name?"_

_It took one look_

_And now we're not the same_

_Yeah you said "Hey."_

_And since that day_

_You stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame_

_(Yeah)_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_(Yeah)_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile_

_(The reason) The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile_."

**~X~**

"Sooo, I'm 'fuckin' crazy rock'n'roll' am I?"

"Shut up, Sonic…" Shadow and Sonic where at Shadow's house, it was after the Battle of the Bands. Sonic had won, but only by one vote; Shadow was a close second.

Sonic laughed and hugged his girlfriend closer on the couch. "Ya'know, I never know you could sing like that, Shads. It's kinda nice knowing that our kids will be attractive _and _talented."

"Or they could take after you and then they would just be talented." Shadow said, munching on popcorn.

The blue hedgehog pouted. "Do you have to make cheap shots like that?"

Shadow pocked her tongue out at Sonic. "Obviously. I thought that's one of the many reasons that you loved me."

"It is, but it can wreck moments, like the one I was _trying_ to make." Then something dawned on Sonic. "Wait, are you agreeing with me that we might have kids together when we're older?"

Shadow smiled lovingly at Sonic. "Sonic, just because I pick on you a lot doesn't mean I don't love you and don't want to spent the resat of my life with you."

Sonic just blinked. "Th-that sounded like you where proposing to me…"

Shadow just smirked and said. "You can take that anyway you want, honey…"

**~X~**

**A.N- The end! Ahahahaha! XD I might do another one, like a "what happened next" thing. BUT you guys'll have to give me a song and what you think happened next, though if your ending has one of them dead I will not write it. So the song is "Smile" by Avril Lavigne, which I also don't own.**

**Anyway SEE YA GUYS LATER! And remember: Good reviews = happy writer = faster updates + new stories. ;)**


End file.
